Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{3}{4}\right)^{3}$
Solution: $= \left(\dfrac{3}{4}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{3}{4}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{3}{4}\right)$ $= \dfrac{9}{16}\cdot\left(\dfrac{3}{4}\right)$ $= \dfrac{27}{64}$